


Go's Fascination

by shikashake2011



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon GO
Genre: Awkward Boners, Bottom! Go, Cute Embarassment, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Go and Spark are Bro's, Go is a blushing mess, GoSpark - Freeform, Just get married already!, M/M, Morning After, Muscle Worship, NSFW, Small but its there!, Spark has a big dick, Top! Spark, cute fluff, i seriously have no idea how to tag, send help, smut in later chapters, terrible flirting, there IS a plot, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:05:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8900659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shikashake2011/pseuds/shikashake2011
Summary: Spark comes back from a Egg hatching and Go just happens to see Spark shirtless in the locker room. Defined muscle and innocent smiles turn Go's innocent thoughts about his team leader into x-rated fascinations and desires. Will Spark comply with his team members wishes, or will the tables be reversed. Either way, Go will love the outcome!





	1. First Sight

It all started when Spark came back from an early morning run with the newest members of Team Instinct. It was a tradition that every new member accompanies Spark on a 10km run to hatch eggs – unfortunately for him that very few new members actually managed to make it 1km, let alone the full 10. 

“Bro! I’m back!” Spark called as he ran into the Team Instinct base, a wide goofy smile on his face that melted hearts. 

“Welcome back Bro!” Go said, giving a wide grin. “What did you hatch today?”

“TWINS!” Spark instantly yelled, throwing his hands into the air, eyes sparkling with excitement. “Two cute little Caterpie’s. You should have seen them Go, they were so cute, climbing on each other.” Spark said, giving a play-by-play. 

“Sounds like you had fun” Go said, a sly sassy smile on his face. “But what happened to the other new recruits?” 

“Well, I think they ran away screaming once we found the nest of Beedrill.” The blond leader hummed as Go followed him through the facility to the locker room. It always happened. Including Go, Spark could name the number of his trainers that managed the full 10km introduction run. 

“Well, I’m glad you had fun at least.” Go laughed as he leaned against the wall. “Cheddar was looking for you earlier by the way.” Go said, referring to Spark’s beloved, yet mischievous Pikachu. “I told him to go pester the other trainers. You know how much he loves the attention”

“Oh ya, thanks bro!” Spark said as he took off his black leather jacket, revealing how powerfully built arms. 

‘Wow’ Go blinked, thinking back. He had never seen Spark change before. 

“So, what’s the game plan with you bro?” Spark asked, slipping off his orange hoodie and that’s where all of Go’s thought processes stopped. 

Holy shit…

SPARK WAS RIPPED!

Go’s jaw went slack as he looked up and down his leader’s torso. Washboard abs, solid arms, and a chest that would more than likely make for a very nice pillow. 

Spark, looking over at his bro’s dropped jaw and blushing face, chuckled softly.

“See something you like bro?” Spark asked, giving his signature smile and wink that caused Go’s heart to be beat faster and faster. 

“W-What are y-you talking about?” He asked, turning away. Was it hot in this locker room? No, it was stupid team leader being completely hot shirtless.

God, he was way in over his head here.

“You know bro.” Spark said walking over and nudging his fellow trainer and crush before laughing and taking his shoes and pants off. 

“I-I gotta f-finish paper work!” Go stammered out, and practically bolted from the room. Once can only take so much of his hot team leader stripping before certain… problems made their selves known. 

Spark just laughed joyfully and went to take a shower, humming a happy tune.


	2. Up Till Today

Why, oh why, did he have to join Team Instinct? Oh yes, now he remembered – that blond bombshell of a man’s brilliant smile… And maybe a little resentment and teasing on his older sister’s part as well. Being the younger brother of Team Valor’s leader made things very awkward. Either join his sister and be treated like he got in because of family. Join Team Mystic and be told it was to keep relations well with other team members. And finally, joining Team Instinct where his crush was and actually be treated like his own person. 

That was what he loved about being in Team Instinct. Every member treated him like his own unique person, not Candela’s younger brother, not a powerful trainer that Blanche thought he would be, even though he wasn’t. He was treated like Go, like himself, with members that actually took the time to learn his name and tried to be friends. 

When he first joined Team Instinct at the selection ceremony, Spark’s wide happy smile was like a beacon to him. And when Professor Willow asked which team he was joining, he instantly said Instinct. Spark, who had let out a happy cry and wrapped him in what should have been called a death hug, spun him around saying they would have a lot of adventures together and make so many new friends. Candela looked betrayed and Blanche merely rose a brow at his choice but offered her congratulations regardless and walked away, dragging a fuming Candela with her. 

That night, Go had more fun than he ever had in his entire life. Spark called together the entire team and had a party for their newest member. It wasn’t until three days later when Spark called another party that he learned that it was a tradition for their team, followed by the 10km egg hatching. That part he could have lived without, given the way his legs had turned to jelly, but getting a piggyback ride back to the base was a nice perk. 

That was when he first felt his heart beat harder than it ever had in his life. Spark was so warm and happy. It was like getting a contact high just being around him. That evening, when they got back, Spark was so happy that he ran with him, he embraced Go in a kind, warm hug. That was the moment his small crush escalated. 

‘Oh why, oh why, did Spark just have to have such a great personality, a goofy smile, and apparently, a very ripped body.’ Go thought as he slumped down at the front desk of the gym. He was still blushing, his heart was still beating, and he couldn’t get the image out of his head. 

“Today is going to make for a long day…” He whispered and started back on work. 

Go spent the better part of the day trying to avoid Spark, but it was ultimately hopeless. His ever-wonderful team leader had noticed his blushed and decided to tease him relentlessly by moving closer to him than normal, dragging him in for noogies, and to the ordinary person, just being a pest. But to Go, his heart beat faster and faster every time Spark’s body got near him. How could it not? After seeing Spark shirtless in the locker room, the image of that toned body was burned into his mind, despite seeing his leader in clothes. 

Collapsing on his bed after a nice long shower, Go sighed. Today had been a mental and physical drain. From seeing Spark strip, to the constant heated touches, to the fact Cheddar and his very own Jolteon, Rumble, deciding it was funny to set off the sprinklers in the arena and soak everything. 

Letting out a loud yawn, Go closed his eyes and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank black-scales-n-white-snow of Tumblr for helping me beta read the first chapter and they will be helping me from this point out!


	3. Go's Awakened Desire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is NSFW - if you're not comfortable reading it, please skip to the cut off at the end.

“Mmmmm ah, mmmmm Spark…” Go breathed out heavily as he was pushed against the lockers in the Team Instinct gym.

Sparks hands were like fire, raking though his hair, dragging their bodies together.

“Go…” He breathed out, kissing him again, deep and passionately.

“God Spark, ahhhhh” Go moaned out, Spark’s lips descending down his neck and sucking at his pleasure points, leaving several deep purple bruises in his wake.

“Ya know…” Spark breathed out, licking up his neck to nibble on his ear. “I see the way you look at me in the lockers… Your eyes, your blush, the way you shiver when I get close to you.” He breathed out, licking the shell of his ear.

“I know what you want Go.” He breathed, moving to kiss the object of his affection deeply, wrapping tongues around each other and making Go weak to the knees.

Moving away slowly, teasing Go as he moved, Spark shrugged off his leather jacket. “I see you blushing.” Spark teased, licking his lips as he moved and stripped off the hoodie, revealing his well sculpted body.

“I know the way your eyes rake over my body Go, why don’t you come here and touch it.” He suggested, getting a nervous nod from Go.

Taking timid steps, Go invaded his leaders space. “Go ahead, my body is yours.” Spark whispered, leading them into another kiss as Go timidly placed his hands on Sparks chest, the firm muscles of his pecs making him blush.

“God Spark.” Go whispered again, as his hands slowly roamed around his body, the washboard abs rippling under his touch.

“Do you like what you see?” Spark asked teasingly, as he brought an arm up and flexed, bicep bulging out and leading Go’s eyes.

“Oh wow…” He whispered, bringing a hand and feeling the muscle. So full of his strength and ungiving. All those hours at the gym has worked wonders.

“Go ahead, kiss it.” Spark suggested, bring the flexed muscle to his lips.

“Go on” He ordered as Go timidly started kissing the muscle, worshipping the feel. Go’s pants just kept getting tighter and tighter as he felt and kissed his way around Spark’s body, until the point Spark cupped his crotch.

“Go, you know you wanna…” Spark said with a seductive smile as he massaged Go’s clothed erection.

“Ahhhhhh Spark, mmmmmm” Go panted as the Team Instinct leader worked his member, his moans getting louder and louder until he came.

* * *

 Go shot up, sweat covering his body and pants wet. Breathing labored, he looked around to see himself in his room alone.

“Oh god…” He whispered. He just had a fucking wet dream about Spark and he thoroughly enjoyed himself… How could he ever hope to see his leader tomorrow without blushing.

It was an absolute nightmare what he had gotten himself in too. After working up the nerve, Go got up and got changed, regretfully seeing how big of mess he made in his pants.

If he thought work today was hard, he couldn’t wait to see what tomorrow was going to bring.


	4. The Heated Confrontation

Having someone avoid him was never so hurtful as it was when Go ran out of the room whenever he entered. Perhaps he did take his teasing too far, but he just couldn’t help himself. Watching Go get all flustered and squirm just made him want to tease him even more.

For the past several days, whenever he tried to approach his bro, he bolted out of the room or made up some excuse and drug the nearest team member away with a stupid reason. Honestly, it was hurtful and he made his heart hurt in a way that has never happened before.

Spark walked around his gym, making sure everything was in working order – well, as much as he thought was in order. He trusted his team members to act responsibly and didn’t want to impede on their freedom.

As he was walking, he glanced into the team’s fitness room – every gym had a fairly large exercise room for both trainers and Pokémon. What kind of gym would they be if they only focused on the Pokémon? Looking in, Spark saw the object of his teasing, lifting weights. Go definitely had a fit body, that he could see even though the oversized hoodie the tanned male loved to wear. It was always interesting seeing how his team worked their bodies and Pokémon. He offered what advice he could from training with Candela, but that was her area of expertise.

Sneaking into the gym, Spark walked over to Go who was struggling with the bench press, wearing a tight-fitting wife beater and baggy basketball pants. Overall, it was a great look for the tanned male.

“Need some help bro?” Spark asked, taking the weights into his hands as Go freaked, letting go of the bar.

“S-Spark!” He half yelled, sitting up and looking back at the blond bombshell.

“Careful bro, if I hadn’t been here, this would be on your throat.” He laughed joyfully, taking careful note of the weight on the bar. Go could definitely pull his own weight, in more ways than one it seemed.

“S-Sorry” Go whispered, looking away with a prominent flush on his face.

He was just too cute for own good Spark determined.

“Come on bro, get back to work. I’ll spot you.”

“I-I don’t think that’s a good idea…” Go began before spark interrupted him by invading his privacy with a shit-eating knowing look.

“And why is that Go? Wanna have your throat crushed?” He teased and winked, getting the flustered and blushing reaction he was wanting for the tanned trainer.

“F-Fine…” Go said and they started spotting each other

* * *

 

“Wow bro, I honestly didn’t think you’d pull off that last rep!” Spark said enthusiastically as they walked into the team locker room, hot and sweaty after a long workout together. He had honestly just gone into the exercise room to tease his bro, but stayed and worked out with him just to spend time together. Go’s hot and coldness really had him bummed, but nothing brought to men together like a nice long workout.

“T-Thanks Spark!” Go said, feeling a little bit confident, at least he was until Spark started stripping off his jacket.

And that’s when his brain stopped working… Yet again…

Those powerful arms just screamed to be touched. And god, did Go wanna touch them.

“I didn’t realize you worked out. I mean I see you occasionally on the treadmill, but I guess the way you’re built you have to workout some huh?” Spark said, taking off his orange hoodie.

Flushing, Go looked away and grabbed his towel, just wanting to run into the showers without Spark. But the way things were going, they were going to end up together.

Struggling, Go removed his tight-fitting wife beater and got a loud whistle from Spark, making him flush even more so.

“Damn bro! You’re really built” Spark chimed, walking up chest to chest with him.

‘Oh god, this cannot be happening!’ Go thought, flushing a mighty impressive red.

“Look at those abs bro! God, had I know you were this fit, I’d have invited you to join me in the gym more!” Spark grinned, pulling Go in for another noogie.

He had to get out of there. Plain and simple. Being crushed into Spark’s firm chest was drawing the limits and he had to get out of there.

“T-Thanks b-bro, now let go.” Go said, pushing his way out of Sparks grip, bring a hand up to his face to attempt to hide his flustered face.

Grabbing his things, Go bee-lined to the showers as fast as he could.

Spark, looking dejected, made up his mind. He didn’t like being ignored like this. It wasn’t as if he gave Go a reason to ignore him and try and run away from him. He wasn’t like that. He wanted all of his team members to be happy and open with him. Especially Go… For some reason, seeing Go smile wide and happy made his heart beat faster and he just couldn’t help being around him.

Making up his mind, he stormed into the shower and grabbed Go by the shoulder and pushed him into the nearest wall.

“What is your problem Go. Why are you acting like this?” Spark asked, voice slightly raised and hurt filling his blue eyes.

He was going to drag the truth out of him one way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank black-scales-n-white-snow & king-cifer of Tumblr for their help with beta reading this series~ They are seriously awesome! <3


	5. Go's Confession

Go gasped loudly as he found himself roughly shoved against the hard concrete walls of the Team Instinct locker room showers.

“Spark?” He asked, as his team leader invaded his privacy. ‘Dear god, way to close!’ he thought to himself as Spark made himself comfortable there. Or at least, he thought Spark was comfortable until he saw that hurt look on the blonde’s face.

“Why are you avoiding me Go? Did I do something to upset you?” The blond asked, gripping his shoulder even tighter.

Go had to take a minute to blink. Spark was… Upset? Spark never got upset. He was Spark – the ever energetic and happy leader of Team Instinct.

“S-Spark...” Go whispered, looking down and to the left.

“Tell me what I did to upset you? If I teased you too much I’m sorry. I’ll stop. If I gave you one too many noogies, I’ll stop too! Just please, tell me what I did wrong so I can fix it. I don’t like it when you ignore me!” Spark confessed, his voice rising slightly, and giving Go an almost desperate look wanting to fix the problem.

“Spark… It’s nothing…” Go whispered, desperately not wanting to see Spark’s hurt face again. It was too much to bear.

“Then what did I do? Tell me Go! What did I –“ He asked before Go interrupted him.

“It’s because I LIKE YOU!” Go almost yelled, closing his eyes and shivering. There was no going back from here.

“It’s because I like you Spark. Your smile, that stupid but god amazing smile of yours that brightens up the room. Your amazing personality and heart. And your stupid hot body! For fucks sake, I freaking like you and I can’t stop thinking about you!” Go confessed, face flushing the darkest color yet.

The silence was unbearable as Spark took in for all the information. Go liked him?

Spark flushed as Go tried to pull away, wanting to get away from the awkward situation. Well he couldn’t let him leave like this…

Not Go… Anyone but him…

“Go…” Spark whispered and pushed him against the wall again. “Look at me.”

Go bit his lip and looked up, face flustered and shaking. He had just confessed to his team leader and now he was about to get rejected.

Spark looked at him, those blushing cheeks, the honesty in his eyes – there was only one thing to do in this situation.

Spark reached up and lifted Go’s chin before leaning in and sealing a kiss onto Go’s soft lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may upload another chapter today since I have several already wrote and just waiting to be beta read.


	6. First Kisses and Gym Dates

It took a few moments before Go knew what was happening. He had just confessed that he liked Spark and then the next, something warm and soft touched his lips and his vision was filled with yellow.

Spark…

Spark was kissing him…

SPARK WAS KISSING HIM!!!

Go’s eyes went wide as Spark pulled back slowly, heart ponding in his chest. That couldn’t be happening… Spark had just leaned in and kissed him.

“Go?” Spark whispered. The brunet trainer flinched and looked at Spark, who had the most puzzling look on his face.

“You just… kissed me…” Go whispered, stunned.

“Y-Ya, I did… Sorry…” Spark blushed and looked away. Well, that was one goal accomplished. He got Go to start talking to him again.

“You kissed me…” Go repeated, flushing more before a small smile broke onto his face.

“Y-You kissed me.” The smile got wider and wide as he repeated those words.

“YOU KISSED ME!” Go sang, wide smile as he threw his arms around Spark’s shoulders. “You just kissed me! YOU REALLY REALLY KISSED ME!” He said pulling back, smiling widely.

“Ya I did bro!” Spark said, sensing Go’s enthusiasm and smiling wide in response to that.

But before he could react, Go leaned in and kissed him. His soft moist lips moving gently against Sparks.

This time, it was Spark to be the one flushing and going wide eyed. Go’s lips were moving against his and he couldn’t help but press back.

After the heated kiss, the two pulled away and looked deeply into each other’s eyes.

“I like you too Go.” Spark confessed and the two leaned in again, kissing tentatively at first. Go wrapped his arms around Spark’s neck again and deepened the kiss. Spark placed his hands on Go’s barely clothed hips and kissed back.

Hot lips massaged against each other and their bodies pressed against each other. “Spark…” The brunet whimpered as they pulled away, exchanging heated looks with each other.

“Heh, you’re blushing.” Spark said, smiling gently and touching foreheads with the brunet.

“I got an idea…” He said, a mischievous smile gracing his perfect face.

“How about we go on a date!”

* * *

 

In all honestly, this was not at all how he had imagined his first date with Spark would go. To be fair, after their first kiss, he wasn’t in the mood to think. The feel of Spark’s extremely soft lips were ingrained on his brain – the way they moved against him and the way they tasted.

“Come on bro! You can do better than that!” Spark encouraged, spotting his bro as he struggled to lift the heavy weights above his head.

In all fairness, it shouldn’t have come as a surprise that Spark’s perfect date idea was a trip to the gym.

“Three more lifts and you’re there bro, come on, you can do it!” Spark encouraged, a light shining in his eyes as Go struggled with the task.

“That’s it bro you can do it!” He said, getting more excited as the third push finished this rep and he put the bar on the stand letting out a groan and sigh of relief. His arms and chest felt like rubber.

Go sat up and panted slight, his body felt on fire from all the work Spark had him doing. Of course he appreciated spending time with the blond, but he just worked out yesterday.

“My turn, can you add another 30 pounds?” Spark asked as Go got up and stretched out him limbs, complying with his dates wishes.

“Spot me bro!” He grinned, that wide infectious smile making the brunets heart beat faster than the workout did.

“Will do!” Go grinned, lightly holding the bar.

Picking it up, Spark lifted it off and quickly worked, making it look like there was nothing too it. Knowing Spark, he tried to make a show of it to impress his date.

And impressed he was.

Go couldn’t help but admire the way the blond’s biceps swelled and bulged as he lifted. He wanted nothing more than just to feel them working.

‘Bad thoughts, bad thoughts’ Go thought to himself, he did not want to pop a boner this close to Spark’s face. Their first kiss had been bad enough on his hormones, and God forbid something happen this close to their first date.

Spark sat the bar down and summersaulted up off the bench, a wide grin on his face. He clearly just wanted to show off. Go was more than happy to watch, but he felt like he just ran his first 10km run all over again.

“I-I think I’m done… My arms are numb…” Go exaggerated which got a hearty laugh from the blond.

“Sure bro, no problem! I probably shouldn’t push you too hard just yet!” Spark winked and grabbed his hand. Go swore his knees were about to give out.

Letting out a squeak of shock, Go was yanked by Spark through the gym, hand in hand, to the locker rooms. The brunets heart started to beat faster and faster, thinking about seeing the blond shirtless again.

Spark had other things on his mind though.


	7. Go’s First Touch

The two trainers walked inside the locker room, Spark bouncing along ever so happily and Go timidly following behind him, hands locked together.

“You seriously did a great job today bro. I mean it. We should do this more often!” Spark said, walking to his locker which he made sure was right next to Go’s today.

“T-Thanks Spark, that means a lot. Sorry you had to help me a lot. I’m not used to lifting so much.” Go admitted bashfully, unlocking his locker.

“Don’t be sorry bro! You’ve got a killer figure ya know that?” Spark asked. “I seriously have competition going on now.” The blond laughed as he slipped off the tee-shirt he was wearing, revealing the object of Go’s fascination.

“T-Thanks. You’re way more built than I am though.” Go admitted, taking off his wife beater.

“Dude, have more confidence. I used to be a skinny stick but when I met Candela, she really got me into working out. Mostly by beating me up occasionally but ya know.” Spark and Go had to laugh at that. It was just like Candela to bully people like Spark but they both knew it was good natured and the Team Leaders way of showing her affection.

“Sorry about her, she’s a handful.” Go laughed and eyed Spark. “But that working out seriously has done you good. I mean shit… You look like a model.” He said before clamping a hand over his mouth. How could he say something like that out loud.

Spark let out a joyous laugh, a slight blush of his own. He wasn’t used to someone so cute complimenting him like that. “Thanks bro, I do try. It really helps me hatch eggs and keep up on my work.” Spark said, noticing Go’s lingering glances.

“What’s wrong? See something you like?” He asked teasing, already knowing the answer.

“Oh ya…” He said, blushing more.

Gathering up his courage, Go moved slightly closer to Spark. “So, which part of your body do you like more? I think your arms are the best.” Go admitted, turning away with a blush.

Spark just wanted to scream from Go’s cuteness. His embarrassment was so adorable that he just wanted to rub noses with the man and grin.

“I think my abs are the best. Nothing says strength like a nice six pack” Spark said patting his flexing abs.

Swallowing, Go reached out and patted them as well.

Oh holy shit…

Those abs were like rocks!

“T-They’re nice alright… Damn, their hard.” Go said.

Spark, not missing a beat, grinned. “That’s not the only part of me that’s hard.” He teased and watched Go’s face ignite seven different shades of red. Oh that was a priceless reaction.

If only he had a camera!

Wait a minute…

Spark, digging into his locker, pulled out his phone and opened the camera.

“Come here bro, let’s get a picture to commemorate our first date!” The blond said enthusiastically as he sat the timer and placed the phone.

“Hurry up!” He said pulling Go close.

“Flex on three!” He said as they timer counted down.

Spark brought his arm up and out of the side of his vision, he could see the brunet do the same. The camera went off and he took his phone and gave a wide grin. It was perfect. Go had a bashful smile on his face and the blush that he loved so much.

“Here bro!” Spark said, sending it via message to Go’s mobile.

“Wow man…” Go whispered, looking at the picture, or more specifically, Spark’s flexing bicep. Even after watching him the entire time during their ‘date’, he still couldn’t imagine feeling them.

“See something you like?” Spark teased again.

“Oh ya I do…” Go said, enraptured by the purity of their picture. Honestly it was so like them.

“Wow, I haven’t seen you flex before. That’s pretty good bro!” Spark said, pointing and comparing their two arms.

“T-Thanks, but I like yours better.” Go said.

Laughing, Spark brought his arm up and flexed the muscle, enrapturing Go with it. “Give it time bro, and I’ll make sure yours is just as big. I promise!” Spark said, thumping his chest.

Go looked away blushing before muttering out a question.

“C-Can I compare?” He asked timidly and so unlike him. God, did the kid know how cute he could be?

“Of course, bro!” Spark smiled widely, opening and flexing his arm for Go to feel.

Go swallowed and lifted his hand to run his fingertips along the creases of muscle, cupping the bicep in his grip and squeezed. Sparks muscle didn’t even budge under the pressure.

Go’s breathing picked up slowly as he brought up a second hand to squeeze and run along the trails of defined muscle.

Spark chuckled at Go’s fascination. He could see the light and slight obsession reflect in his eyes and who was he to deny letting Go feel. It was only muscle, and not like he didn’t like the feel of Go’s hands on him.

“I-I think I need to shower.” Go whispered and looked away.

“I’ll say bro. You stink!” Spark laughed and grabbed his things and headed to the shower laughing at Go’s stuttering and flustered face.


	8. First Time for Everything

Two weeks of dating and Go hasn’t been happier in his life. He and Spark were out almost every day after completing their duties at the Team Instinct gym and went out for adventures. Most of which involved working out at the gym, catching Pokémon together, and they went to their first movie.

As happy as they were, Candela had found out about their dating and ripped Spark a new one about taking advantage of her precious younger brother. The Team Instinct leader had never been so relieved when Go stood up to her and protected him.

Candela was a force to be reckoned with when he got pissed. And boy was she pissed.

Ultimately, after a very explicit threat to both of them, she gave her blessing to the two of them dating. One she had left them alone, they fell to the ground and let out a sigh of relief and vowed to never upset her again.

* * *

 

“I’m so tired…” Go complained as he slumped on a couch in Spark’s apartment. Sunday’s were always light for the two of them, but Spark was always up for a 10km run and Go wanted to indulged his new boyfriend a little bit.

Unfortunately, all they hatched were a pair of Pidgey, not the biggest accomplishment in the world.

“Feel free to take a shower bro, I have some spare clothes you can borrow.” Spark chirped, pointing to a giant pile of ‘clean’ clothes he could search from.

Not feeling the need to argue, Go grabbed the first things he saw and went into the bathroom to shower and relax.

Spark just grinned and went into the kitchen to try and cook something for them. He had such a wonderful day with his boyfriend. It had been so fun to just run with Go and the eggs, even if they had only hatched baby Pidgey. Go had a certain face he made when eggs hatched. A face of hope and wonder. It was just too fascinating to watch.

The blond leader was so enraptured in his thoughts of Go and cooking that he didn’t hear Go come out and slink and arm around his neck, causing the blond to jolt and drop the spoon he was using.

“You scared me!” Spark accused, looking at his boyfriend, hair dripping and smelling of his shampoo.

Oh god, he was even wearing his clothes too.

A bright yellow dress shirt unbuttoned revealing Go’s toned figure and baggy basketball shorts had Spark’s heart beating fast.

Licking his lips, Spark fetched his spoon and refused to look at Go. Did the brunet even realize how good he looked wearing his clothes? Of course not. Go was kind of oblivious in that sense.

Not that he was much better.

“Looks good.” Go commented lazily, swiping the spoon from Spark’s hand and taking a sip of the sauce he was making.

“Mmmmm good.” He breathed out, a small smile on his face.

‘He must be doing that on purpose…’ Go thought, the feeling of his pants becoming a little more snug as Go hummed with appreciation.

Go pressed closer and hugged him, laying his head on his shoulder. “I’m tired…” He yawned cutely.

“Let’s just eat and take a nap. We need it!” Spark suggested, as he filled a bowl with the sauce he made.

The two ate with relative silence. Go’s fatigue showing and Spark didn’t want to interrupt the quiet and heartwarming scene of watching Go eat. No matter what he did, it seemed every action was cute.

When they were finished, Spark led Go to his bed and promptly pushed him down. “I’m going to take a shower and I’ll be right back. You just stay here.” He instructed receiving a slight nod from his boyfriend.

Satisfied, Spark gathered his things and went to take a nice warm shower.

* * *

 

Feeling refreshed after his nice warm shower, Spark walked into his bedroom with just a pair of basketball shorts on and came across the most heartwarming sight he had ever seen. Go was asleep on his bed, the most peaceful look on his face, and he was clutching one of Spark’s many pillows on his queen-sized bed.

Trying not to scream from the pure cuteness Go was emitting, Spark pulled the cover around Go and got in besides him. They were dating now so this wasn’t offensive in any sort of way. Plus, he had to admit to himself, that Go looked like he belonged in his bed.

Wrapping a limb around Go, Spark snuggled into his boyfriend and the two were asleep.

* * *

 

Go stirred awake, late at night. Rubbing his eyes, he looked around. Moonlight illuminated the room. It was obviously Spark’s due to the mess everywhere.

Trying to move, Go recognized that he was in Spark’s death grip and there would be getting out of this. Spark was a cuddler and it would take a crowbar to pry him out.

“Spark…” Go whispered as he tried to move, only to be pressed into something very hard against his thigh.

Eyes going wide, he tried shifting again only to have Spark grumble and bring them closer. ‘Oh god’ Go thought. Spark was sporting a rather large boner right in his thighs.

“Spark, wake up… Please…” Go whispered, trying to nudge Spark awake.

“Hmmmm What’s up Go?” He asked barely awake to comprehend words.

“You’re hard…” The brunet whispered as Spark moved, making him gasp.

Taking a moment to process Go’s words, Spark’s face turned red and released him.

“S-Sorry…” He whispered, trying to hide his shame under the blankets.

Go sat up and scratched the back of his neck. They have been dating for two weeks and the most they had done is hold hands and kiss. Maybe… Just maybe… It was time for more.


	9. Of Blowjows and Cumshots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is NSFW. Skip to the next chapter when uploaded if offended. The plot will be fine without it.

“You’re hard Spark…” Go said, avoiding looking at the blond.

“S-Sorry… I-I… Uh…” Spark mumbled, embarrassed and trying to will away his awkward boner, but no matter what he did, it just wouldn’t go down.

“Don’t apologize… It happens.” Go mumbled. He regularly got morning wood and knew just how awful and awkward it could be. “Are you still hard?” He asked.

Spark nodded and look away. God, how much more awkward could this get for them.

Swallowing, he moved and pushed on Sparks shoulder, forcing him onto the bed. Go moved over him, hands by his head and legs on either side of his crotch.

“Need some help with it?” He asked, face just as flushed as his boyfriends.

Spark’s mouth went dry and jaw hung slack. ‘Did Go just really ask him that?’ he though, but seeing him on top of his body like this, he was sure he hadn’t mistaken it.

“Go…” He whispered as the brunet lent down and kissed his lips gently.

“What do you say Spark?” He asked, kissing his lips again and humming. “Want me to help you out?”

“Go… I…” he tried to reply, as Go started kissing him. As much as he didn’t want to force his boyfriend into anything, it seemed that he was the one to want to do this.

With his boner and Go on top of him like this, any thought processes slowly stopped and instinct took over.

Moving his lips against Go’s, arms wrapped around his boyfriend and bought him down, deepening the kiss. Opening their lips, tongues came out and timidly touched, wrapping around each other and tasting each other.

“Mmmmm” They both moaned as their kisses got more heated.

Go was the first to break their kiss, moving to kiss his cheek, down to his neck which got a pleasant and loud response from Spark. He obviously enjoyed having his neck kissed. Go continued down, hands roaming around Sparks chest, caressing the muscle there.

His fingers found a hardened nipple and he rolled it between his fingers, enticing a loud whine from Spark.

“G-Go” He whined as his boyfriend moved down and licked the hardened nub before taking it into his mouth.

“Ahhhhh H-Hurry up Go!” Spark whined again, really getting impatient.

Go nodded and started to kiss down Spark’s body, making sure to run his tongue along his boyfriends hard abs. Looking up with hooded eyes, he saw Spark nod and a finger peeled under Spark’s basketball shorts and slowly dragged them down.

Slowly, a blond tuff of hair was revealed and a hard erection sprang up, hitting Go in the face.

Mouth opening, Go took in the size of his boyfriends dick.

‘Oh my god…’ The brunet thought.

“You’re thick…” He whispered.

Spark blushed deep red and swallowed. His erection was level with Go’s face and he didn’t know how much longer he could stand it.

Go looked up and licked his lips, looking completely seductive.

Looking at Spark’s dick, he nuzzled it with his nose and offered a tentative lick to the head. Spark gasped and arched his hips off the bed, wanting Go to take more into his mouth.

“Go…” Spark whimpered.

Getting the hint, Go licked the head again, slowly going down and taking the head into his mouth and gave it a gentle suck.

Spark let out a loud whine again. God, his mouth was so hot and moist, Spark felt like his dick was going to melt off. It was wonderful.

Go’s tongue started working slowly, wrapping around the head as the brunet tentatively started bobbing his head. Spark’s length may have been average, but he was thick as hell. Feeling his lips stretch, Go hummed and sent vibrations down Sparks dick.

“Fuck Go… More” Spark whispered, raking his fingers through his boyfriends hair trying to get him to take more. It felt so good.

Encouraged by all the cute noises Spark was making, he wrapped what he couldn’t fit into his mouth with his free hand and started bobbing faster, using his tongue and lips more.

Spark couldn’t help but spread his legs and snaking another hand through Go’s spiky hair and encouraged him more.

“F-Fuck… Go…” He hummed, that tightly coiling knot tightening more and more. “G-Go ahhhh, G-Gonna cum… G-Get off.” He tried to order, but Go didn’t listen. He just kept sucking, working Sparks cock faster and faster.

“Gooooooooo!” Spark cried out as that coil snapped, and he released into Go’s mouth.

The brunets mouth was flooded with thick cum, making him gag around Spark’s cock, but he swallowed it down.

Pulling off, he kissed the head of Spark’s cock one last time before crawling up and kissing Spark on the lips.

“H-How was that?” He asked timidly as he laid beside his boyfriend.

“Fuckkkkkk Go…” Spark melted into his bed, feeling like rubber. He had just experienced the most mind blowing orgasm of his life and it was thanks to his boyfriend.

He would never be using his hand again as long as Go was okay with it.

“That. Was. Amazing!” Spark said, eyes had lidded as he leaned up to kiss Go again.

“Glad you like it.” Go chuckled quietly, as he curled himself in on Spark, who barely managed to pull his shorts back up.

“Time to go back to bed.” Spark whispered, as he rearranged himself and getting comfortable in each others arms.

“Goodnight Go… I…. Really really like you.” Spark confessed and nuzzled noses with Go.

“I really like you too Spark.” He nuzzled and the two were off to sleep in a matter of minutes.


	10. Morning Kisses

Spark woke up in the early morning and he just stared at the ceiling. Despite the small amount of sleep he had, he felt completely refreshed and amazing. What Go had done to him last night was beyond amazing.

Unwrapping himself from Go, who was still asleep, he crawled out of bed and stretched.

Glancing down, Go was fast asleep, mouth open and drool coming out the side of his mouth. Spark could barely keep his mouth shut. Go was so freaking cute as he slept. Taking out his phone, Spark made sure to snap a quick picture of his boyfriend before heading to the kitchen to start making breakfast.

Go woke up, blinking and sitting up and looking around. ‘Oh ya… I stayed with Spark…’ Go thought, looking around to see if Spark was in bed. It didn’t come as a surprise to see that he wasn’t. As long as he knew Spark, he was an early riser.

Go stood up and cracked his back, muscles sore from the 10km run they did yesterday. Walking out into the living room, he saw Spark in the corner cooking with an apron on.

Oh that was definitely a sight he could get used too.

“Morning…” He grumbled and wrapped his arms around Spark’s torso.

“Morning Go!” The blond said, very enthusiastically. He was in an exceptionally good mood this morning.

“I’m hungry…” Go said, as he went and sat at the table. “Hey Spark…” Go asked, thinking back to their activities last night.

“Did… Did you enjoy last night?”

Suddenly, a loud bang and Go’s head shot up to see Spark trying not to drop the spatula he was working on and the skillet. His face was flushed and was on the verge of overheating like a Torkoal.

“Y-Ya… I enjoyed it… I really enjoyed it.” Spark said, turning and eyeing his boyfriend who was blushing just as much.

“C-Can…. Can we do it again…” Go asked, as he got up and walked over to Spark and gave him a kiss.

Spark’s blushed deepened and let out a giant genuinely happy smile.

“Come here and kiss me again!” He said as the two leaned in for a good morning kiss.


	11. Caught in The Act

“Rumble use Thunderbolt!” Go cried out as his Jolteon’s body became engrossed in electrical energy and shot it off in a powerful bolt of lightning.

“Dodge Cheddar! Then use Quick Attack!” Spark ordered, wide smile on both his and his Pokémon’s face. Cheddar dodged the bolt of lightning with grace and speed and ran straight forward, using his super speed to land a direct hit on Go’s Jolteon’s body.

“Nahhhhhh!” Jolteon cried out as it was knocked back several feet into a set of bleachers, knocking it out.

“Rumble the Jolteon is unable to battle. The winner is Cheddar the Pikachu and Team Leader Spark!” The referee called out and Go ran to his Pokémon. No matter how many times they battled, he had yet to even knock out Spark’s Cheddar.

“Good job buddy. You deserve a nice rest.” Go mumbled, taking out his Quick Ball and returning his Jolteon.

“Not bad Go, you’re definitely improving!” Spark and Cheddar ran over, Cheddar hopping on Go’s shoulder and mewling cutely. Despite its cute appearance, the little mouse Pokémon was freakishly strong!

“Thanks Spark, it’s just disheartening to lose so much!” Go laughed and stood, dusting himself off. “What time are you off today Spark?” The young trainer asked, having a sly smile on his face. He wanted to hang out with his boyfriend some more outside of work hours.

“6:30 tonight.” Spark said dejectedly. “Unfortunately, it’s time to sit down with the lieutenants and make sure the paperwork and accounts for the team are lined up.”

“Wow… Blanche sure has you by the balls, doesn’t she?” Go asked, raising an eyebrow and chuckle at the nod. Blanche led a tight ship, making sure all three teams were prepared for the Professor Willow when they met with him.

“Too bad. That should be my job.” Go chuckled, watching Spark’s face flush bright red.

“They could be…” Spark commented, giving Go and eye.

Taking each other’s hands, Spark led them to his office and closed the door. Once the hard wood door was closed, Go was shoved up against the nearest wall and Spark’s mouth was on his, pressing them together in a passionate kiss.

“Mmmmm” Go hummed, pressing back, his hands wrapping around his boyfriend’s neck.

“You taste so good.” Spark whispered, kissing harder and slipping his tongue around Go’s. He was so lucky to have such a passionate boyfriend.

And he was so responsive too!

Spark drug his nails down Go’s back, even though his thick hoodie, the brunet moaned into the kiss and panted once his boyfriend started to assault his neck with passionate sucks and nips.

“Can you NOT do that in the office” A voice came from the door way causing the two to jump away from each other.

“C-Candela!” Spark and Go stuttered, faces flushing the color of her team.

“I swear, I come to see my little brother and best friend out of the goodness of my heart, and I catch them on the verge of contaminating the Instinct offices.” She said, eye twitching as she walked in and pulled Spark away from her brother.

“It’s time for you to sit down and work.” She hissed, dragging him to the door and down to one of the meeting rooms.

“Well shit… Now what am I going to do…” Go whispered and hung his head.


	12. First Time

For over three weeks, Spark and Go had barely any interaction. Spark, being the Team Leader of Instinct had many responsibilities he had to take care of. With Blanche and Candela working together with Professor Willow on the newest updates for his research, Spark was designated to help with the actual implantation of the update which left him with barely anytime to take care of himself. Go tried to help of course. He would pop by Spark’s office and drop of food where Spark and some of the lieutenants were up to their necks with programming issues, paperwork, and empty coffee cups.

The amount of caffeine that office had consumed could have powered a third world nation.

After work, Go had helped as much as he could as well. Making dinner for Spark who refused to give up hatching eggs and taking care of extra work so his already stressed lieutenants didn’t have more on their already burdened shoulders.

But the burden was taking a strain on their relationship. Not hanging out with his boyfriend had put Go in a rather irritable mood and to be fair, Spark wasn’t managing as well. Go snapped at his friends and Pokémon, became short with his sister, and more than often, had awkward boners during the worst of times. The few touches he did get with Spark, the very briefest of kisses and touches, set his body on fire and caused a hard reaction in his pants.

* * *

 

“I’m so tired…” Spark grumbled as he walked with Cheddar upon his shoulders. He had a very long day. While Blanche and Candela were his very best friends, they were some of the hardest people to get along with. Stoic and collected Blanche made it very hard to converse with her. Fiery and violent Candela would often lunge at him and try to hurt him.

It was times like these that he missed Go’s soft touches and mewling kisses.

As he walked into his apartment, he was instantly shoved into the door. Cheddar, who had started sparkling, lighting up the room to see Go rush his trainer and start kissing him.

“Mmmmmm!” Spark hummed, as Go turned on the lights and dragged his taller boyfriend down to meet his lips.

Three weeks had been long enough. Go was tired of being avoided because of work and pressure and he just wanted his boyfriend.

“Spark…” Go breathed out, palming Spark’s crotch with a heated lust. “Bedroom now!” Go demanded, grabbing his hand and dragging his flustered and stunned boyfriend along.

Cheddar jumped off his trainer’s shoulder and wandered around the apartment, not wanting to get in their way. He had a feeling that Spark would be busy for a very long time.

Spark couldn’t understand his boyfriends rush to get to the bedroom, at least not until he was pushed against the door again and kissed heavily. He had missed Go so much, but he seemed even a little pushier.

“Go- wait!” Spark breathed as Go pushed away.

“Why?” He asked, a very cute pout on adorning his face. He had missed Spark so much and he wanted to kiss his stupidly hot boyfriend’s lips off his face.

“I missed you too but let’s take this nice and slow.” Spark suggested. With a sigh, Go nodded and sat on Spark’s bed waiting for the blond.

“I really have missed you Go… So much…” The blond said, shrugging off his black leather jacket and sitting on the bed besides him.

“Let’s take this slow Go. I want to take my time with you.” He said, kicking off his shoes.

Go flushed and followed Spark’s lead. Okay, so maybe he was way to rushed about this whole time. Sure, he was excited to kiss Spark, but he was tired and they should do things to help the blond relax.

He was way too presumptuous to think Spark would be up for this.

“Let’s lay down.” Spark said as he moved to lay on the bed. Go followed and laid in his open arms, leaning up for a kiss.

What could he say? He was needy and Spark’s kisses were just that addicting.

Go was eager to get into Spark’s arms and leaned up and kissed him. “Mmmm” The brunet hummed, a small smile coming to his face as he let his tongue roam Spark’s soft lips, deepening the kiss.

Breathless kisses and soft moans filled the bedroom, temperature spiking around them, and hands gripping other parts of their partner’s body.

Go was the first to break the heated kiss by sitting up.

“Spark… can we… ya know… go further?” He asked.

The blond team leader was very silent, looking deep into Go’s eyes. “If you’re sure.” Spark whispered, grasping Go’s hoodie and leaning up to take it off him.

Go complied, stripping off his overly hot hoodie to reveal his toned body. Without his boyfriend around, he had spent an extra amount of time in the gym training himself and his Pokémon. He needed something to burn of the excess energy that had accumulated inside of him.

Spark let out a whistle, eyeing his boyfriend’s body. “Seems like you’ve been working out some.” He grinned, running his hands up and down Go’s chest, down to his abs and cupped his crotch.

The brunet gasped and started tolling into his boyfriend’s hand. “Spark… yours too.” He said trying to pull off the offending orange hoodie.

Spark sat up and stripped off the hoodie and Go’s boner hardened. He just loved seeing Spark’s chiseled body. It was like Michelangelo sculpted it himself. Go leaned down and kissed his boyfriend again, slow and deep, humming as he kissed downwards, tracing his lips down Spark’s neck and sucking a dark mark.

“You love marking me, don’t you?” Spark asked, gasping as those lips traveled around the column of his throat, nipping and sucking marks.

“Ya. Love touching you.” Go whispered as his hands roamed Spark’s body, feeling his defined muscles.

Spark’s hands traveled as much as Go’s did, eventually ending on Go’s ass and squeezing. Oh god, he had such an amazing firm ass that Spark had to moan.

Go gasped and grinded on his boyfriend’s crotch, wanting to feel more on both ends.

“Pants…” Go whispered as he moved down and kissed Spark’s nipple, lathering it with his tongue before nibbling and sucking it into his mouth.

“Oh, shit Go!” Spark hissed and arched into his boyfriend’s mouth. “Sensitive.” He whispered.

Go chucked and gasped, Spark’s hand left his ass and squeezed his crotch again, before working on the buttons of his pants.

Spark was more than eager to move this forward, even though he was nervous. Go was there and he was more than excited to move forward with their relationship.

Unzipping the pants, Go moved and shrugged out of them, showing off his bright yellow briefs with a prominent bulge outlined.

“Hehe you look good in my color.” Spark commented, licking his lips. That amazing tanned and toned body with those tight brief’s hugging Go’s body like that was the perfect dream of sins!

“Wore them just for you.” He whispered and started working on Spark’s pants. They came off rather quickly, giving Go a fantastic view of Spark’s heart print boxers, thick thighs and oh so delicious legs.

Go chuckled, leaning down and bringing their almost naked bodies together, and kissed him. Deep, passionate kisses were exchanged and roaming hands tangled through their bodies, trying to feel more of their undiscovered skin of their partner.

“Where’s your lube?” Go asked, breaking a kiss and nuzzling noses with Spark.

“Dresser, top left, in the back behind the socks.” The blond said. Getting up, Go walked over to the dresser giving Spark ample time to look at the perfect shape of his boyfriends ass.

‘Oh god, what would I give to have that’ Spark thought as Go walked back, full bottle in hand.

“Are you ready Spark?” Go asked, flushing and dropping his briefs, revealing himself completely to his boyfriend.

“Come here.” Spark ordered, sitting up and kissing his boyfriend, dragging him onto the bed so he was laying on his back. Making himself comfortable between his legs, Spark kissed down the brunet’s body. Kissing and nipping deep purple marks all around.

“Such a sexy boyfriend.” Spark said, voice deep and seductive.

“You’re the sexy one.” Go whispered as he spread his legs and turned to hide his face.

“Are you sure about this?” Spark asked, receiving a silent nod from Go.

Popping open the bottle of lube, Spark spread a generous amount on his fingers and moved to rub Go’s entrance. Slow and steady, he rubbed the ring of muscle, letting Go get used to the feeling.

The brunet panted and moaned softly. His boyfriend’s ministrations were soft and caring and he gasped when a long finger entered passed the first ring of tight muscle and started stretching him.

Spark gasped with his boyfriend. Inside Go was so tight and warm, his dick throbbed just imagining entering him.

Spark kept things slow, making sure to kiss along Go’s nipples and down to his cock occasionally, distracting him from any discomfort as he added a second finger.

While adding the second finger was uncomfortable, there was something pleasing about having Spark’s fingers in him. He was so very careful, making sure to loosen him. They both knew Spark was rather thick, and no one wanted to be on the receiving end of that dry.

Go winced once Spark added the third finger.

“Shhhh, you’re doing amazing.” Spark encouraged, licking his nipples making him arch into his fingers and mouth.

Spark didn’t know how much more he could take. Pulling his fingers out and dropping his boxers, he thoroughly coated his cock with lube, wanting to make this as easy as possible for Go.

“Are you ready?” He asked, moving Go’s legs onto his shoulders, bending the man in half.

Go eagerly nodded, using his hands to spread his ass wide, giving Spark enough room to enter him.

Gulping, Spark nodded and lined himself up and began to sink into Go, erupting a gasp from both of them.

“Fuck…” Spark whispered as he gently pushed in. He was so tight. His ass was like a vice, fitting around his cock so perfectly.

Go was gasping and clawing at the sheets. Spark’s preparation was nowhere near enough. His fucking cock felt like it was splitting him in half.

Minutes passed and Spark was able to gently work his way balls deep into his boyfriend, leaning up and kissing Go’s pain away. The brunet was panting, sloppily kissing along their lips.

“Spark… Move.” Go whispered. Suddenly, Spark’s dick was retreating, causing the brunet to moan. Only to have him push back in slowly.

The slow pace caused nothing but gentle moans from both men, and Go wrapped his arms around Spark’s back.

As the pace picked up, so did the amount of pleasure both of them received. Go discovered that there was something good about having something so big and thick inside of him. “Fuck Spark… You feel so good!” Go gasped and whimpered, nails digging into Sparks back.

Spark was on cloud nine. Go’s tight hole greedily held onto his dick, opening wide to accept him and tightening to keep him inside.

“Ahhhh ahhhh Spark, mmmmm so fucking good!” Go panted. Looking up, Spark’s body glistened with sweat, dripping down his pecs and abs.

“FUCK!” Go hissed suddenly, arching into Spark’s cock more.

“Found it!” Spark smirked and gripped Go’s hips, thrusting harder and faster until the bed was banging against the wall, their bodies slick against each other and balls slapping against Go’s ass.

Go’s back arched, nails digger gashes into Spark’s back, and his moans getting louder. Spark couldn’t resist how amazing he looked. Bending down, he sucked and licked at Go’s nipples, causing the tanned man to go wild with pleasure – shaking and moaning.

Prostate being assaulted, Go gripped his cock and started stroking.

“Spark, I’m gonna cum!” Go cried out, each thrust from his boyfriend had him seeing stars. His voice hitched at one particular thrust and he cried out. The tight coils inside his body ripped and he came, cum shooting from the tip of his dick all over his body, pooling between his abs.

“Fuck! Shit!” Spark cussed, thrusting harder and faster as Go tightened up and came. It was the most erotic sights of his life.

“Cumming!” Spark cried giving one last deep thrust, his member twitching as he released inside Go. Hot thick cum filled Go’s ass as they both moaned, shivering and gasping as they came down from their euphoric high.

Spark, no longer able to hold himself up, fell onto Go’s body, keeping his slowly softening member inside his boyfriend.

Go was panting, his vision black and slowly coming into focus. Spark had just fucked an orgasm out of him and he couldn’t think of anything else.

“Spark… Kiss me…” Go whispered, voice horse and barely conscious. The blond team leader managed somehow to lean up and plant sloppy kiss onto his boyfriend’s lips before he passed out from exhaustion and pleasure.

Spark soon followed, not even bothering to clean up and pull out of his loving boyfriend before following Go into exhausted bliss.


	13. The Morning After

Early morning sunlight and the sounds of birds chirping pulled Go from the most restful sleep he had of his life. Eyes cracked open, slowly focusing on his surroundings, which was a mop of bright blond hair that was nested into his shoulder.

Slowly, the gears in his head started turning, recalling the memories of what had transpired the night before.

He and Spark had sex…

And it was amazing!

Turning his head, he smiled seeing the blond still passed out onto his shoulder. It was so heartwarming. All the lines in Spark’s face were relaxed, a small snore erupting occasionally as he dreamt sweet dreams.

He was sore, so very sore. His legs were still spread around Spark’s body from last night, and there was a consistent throb in his ass that traveled up his spine. As much as he feared how today would go, he didn’t have any regrets. Never with Spark.

Last night had been so magical and heated. Instincts and desires flared and the need for each other overwhelmed their minds. And it was oh so wonderful.

Wrapping his arms around Spark, Go tried to go back to sleep, although unsuccessful.

* * *

 

A squeak of the door and light footsteps on the floor awoke Spark. Groaning, he shifted and broke his eyes open, Go’s tan skin and relaxed face being the first thing in his sight. 

Last night had been one of the best nights of his life.

Go had been so demanding, so needy and responsive. He was the picture of needy and he had desperately wanted to please his boyfriend.

Struggling to move, Spark pushed himself up causing Go to awaken and look at him.

“Morning sexy…” Go whispered quietly, looking into his boyfriend’s blue eyes.

“Sorry, did I wake you?” Spark asked, moving off and sitting at the edge of his bed.

“Nah, I’ve been awake for a while.” Go muttered hoarsely, throat as sore as the rest of his body.

“Pika!” A small yellow mouse sounded as it jumped on the bed onto Spark’s naked lap.

“Hey Cheddar!” Spark beamed, petting his Pikachu. “I bet your hungry. I didn’t feed you last night, did I?” He asked, cooing and rubbing his cheek sac.

Spark jumped out of bed and walked with his Pikachu in his arms, nude as can be.

Go didn’t mind however. Watching Spark’s perfectly tone and shaped ass walk was a great morning pick-me-up after their amorous romp in the sheets.

* * *

 

While Spark was gone feeding his Pokémon, Go tried to get out of bed.

Emphasis on tried.

Pain shot up Go’s spine making him groan loudly. Okay, so many having sex with a dick that thick wasn’t the smartest idea, but dear lord did it feel amazing.

“Sparkkkkkkk!” Go called out, biting his lips.

“Whats up bro?” He asked, walking in with a goofy smile on his face.  “looking good there!” Spark winked and Go flushed, wrapping himself up in Spark’s bedding.

“C-Can I get some painkillers?” Go asked meekly, trying to bury himself in the bedding.

“Why? Whats wrong bro? Not feeling well? Want me to get some Chicken Soup?” Spark said, going into instant panic mode.

“N-No, nothing like that.” Go said, trying to calm a flailing Spark down who was nearly in a full on panic attack.

He never realized how motherly Spark could be.

Spark continued to rant on and on and Go just finally screamed.

“ITS BECAUSE YOU AND YOUR FUCKING BIG DICK! I CAN’T FEEL MY ASS!” He yelled, and the blond instantly shut up.

Flushing deeply, Spark squatted down, hiding his face in his hands.

“S-Sorry…” He mumbled.

Go popped his head out from the blankets.

“I-I really loved last night Spark…” Go admitted, a small smile forming on his face. “It… really felt so good!” He confessed and blushed.

Spark stood up and sat on the bed, leaning over and kissing his boyfriend.

“I-I love you…” Spark confessed and Go’s eyes went wide, a goofy grin matching his boyfriends growing on his face.

“I love you too Spark!” He smiled and leaned in for another kiss.


	14. Early Morning's

Even after a week, Go and Spark couldn’t look at each other without images of their first time popping up in their heads, making them rush away from each other to hide the boner that formed. It wasn’t too hard for their team to realize what happen and they couldn’t stop themselves from poking holes at their embarrassment.

For the members of Team Instinct, it was priceless.

Spark and Go could care otherwise.

Because of the heavy workload, Blanche and Candela enforced on Spark, the late hours meant that they couldn’t be together. By the time Spark would have gotten back to his apartment, they wouldn’t have any time to do anything.

And doing things were all that was on Go’s mind.

Sex with Spark was absolutely amazing! It was fun, enchanting and absolutely mind blowing. The morning after could have been better, but for the best orgasm of his life, a little pain walking would be more than acceptable payment.

Every day, Go awoke with morning wood that he wished Spark would fix.

* * *

 

Spark wasn’t fairing much better.

The endless meetings, the legal talk, and overall boring structure of running a region wide team was dull and boring.

He had missed Go so very much. More often than not, he thought about his wonderful boyfriend. His great smile, his toned tan skin, and the way he looked while being thrust into. The blond team leader had lost count of how many hard on’s he had during the weak just thinking about their first time.

He really wanted to see Go, just to talk to him. Just to kiss him.

But after being caught by Candela, she made his life living hell. Making him actually work and conduct meetings – it just wasn’t his thing. His thing was going out on adventures with his team, hatching egg’s and being with his boyfriend.

* * *

 

Spark got home a lot later than he wanted. Blanche had insisted they get the majority of the work done tonight, leaving the next two days for finalization and modification before the information was sent to Professor Willow.

Yawning, Spark entered his apartment to a small dish of covered food on the counter.

Curiously, he walked over and read the note on top.

 

_Spark,_

_Made you some dinner to heat up in case you get back late._

_Love,_

_Go_

 

Spark sighed and smiled. He had the best boyfriend in the world. Not wanting to waste Go’s efforts, he removed the covering and put the food in the microwave.

After a wonderful, yet slight cold dinner, Spark took a shower and went to bed.

* * *

 

Spark was sleeping when Go decided to tip toe into his bedroom. It had been so long since he even had a chance to talk to his boyfriend.

In reality, it had only been a week, but after seeing him every day until that point, it had felt like an eternity.

“Spark, wake up” Go whispered, shaking the blond who’s shot up immediately, colliding heads with the brunet.

“Owwwww.” They groaned together.

“Go? What are you doing here?” Spark asked, making out Go’s features in the darkness.

“I missed you and wanted to see you…” Go said quietly, rubbing his head.

“I’m glad you came but its too early…” Spark said, looking at the clock that said 2AM.

“I know… Can I sleep over… I just… I really wanted to see you…” Go confessed, earning a wide sleepy grin from his boyfriend.

“Hop on in.” Spark said, pulling back the covers.

Go, stripping down to his briefs, moved and cuddled into Spark, realizing he didn’t have any underwear on.

“Uh Spark… You’re naked…” Go said, flushing in the darkness.

“Ya, so what?” He chuckled and pulled Go tight and cuddled into him.

Go sighed and cuddled back.

It was good to be in his boyfriends arms, even for just a few hours.

 


	15. Body Exploration

“Finally! We are done!” Spark cheered in the offices of Team Instinct and an eruption of cheers and various phrases of praise the lord shook the room.

After some serious problems, the newest update for Professor Willow was finally done and they could relax and unwind. Spark, for one, was desperate to get away from Candela and Blanche and their Spartan methods of getting work done.

When the day was over with, Spark high tailed it out of the gym offices and sprinted like an Arcanine into the wind to the Instinct housing facilities. Go had promised an entire weekend of dates, cuddles and eggs! In his mind, there was nothing better than that!

“GO! I’m home!” Spark ran into his apartment to see his boyfriend playing with Cheddar and Rumble on the floor, laughing and overly excited.

“Bout time! I’ve been waiting for you!” Go said, sitting up and petting his Pokémon pals.

“Sorry sorry, I bolted as fast as I could.” Spark said, shrugging off his black leather jacket and hanging it up.

Go swallowed, watching those powerful arms move.

‘Shit! Bad thoughts! Save it for the bedroom!’ he though and turned to play with Rumble.

“So what do we have planned for tonight?” Spark asked, watching Go flinch and flush. He really shouldn’t tease Go so much, but how could he not? He was just so expressive!

The guy really didn’t have a poker face.

“Well, I wanted to spend the evening cuddling and relaxing. After this week you definitely deserve it.” Go confessed and smiled and Spark couldn’t help but dive towards him and bring him into a hug.

“Awww I have the best boyfriend ever!” He grinned, pinning an equally grinning Go to the ground.

“Damn straight you do. Now go take a shower bro. You reek of sweat!”

“Wanna join me?” Spark asked, grinning his stupid sexy grin.

“Get going or I’ll have Cheddar shock you!” Go flushed, grabbing a pillow and beating him on the head.

All Spark could do was laugh and head to the bathroom.

* * *

 

“Have I told you that I loved you today?” Spark asked with a cheesy voice.

“I don’t know… First was after your shower. Second was after dinner. The third was ten minutes ago and then again, just now.” Go said, counting. “I do think that you have told me.”

Spark just grinned and nuzzled noses with his boyfriend.

Rumble and Cheddar had fallen asleep watching the romantic comedy they were watching almost an hour ago, leaving Go and Spark to steal kisses and tease each other while trying to not waken the Pokémon on their lap.

“So… I’ve been thinking.” Spark hummed, looking to his boyfriend.

“I really wanna take our time tonight. Ya know, in the bedroom.” On his que, Go flushed and looking at Spark shyly.

“I-I did have a request though…” Go said, looking away, blushing.

“What is it Go? You can tell me.” Spark said, nuzzling his boyfriends neck and kissing it gently.

“I-I… I wanna… I want to… Ya know… Explore… You.” Go confessed, wanting to bury himself in a hole and die.

Spark just grinned.

Gently moving Cheddar onto the couch, covering him up and did the same for Rumble. No need to wake up nosy Pokémon.

Go watched Spark with interested eyes, before getting pulled up and drug to the bedroom.

* * *

 

Spark and Go stood next to each other, shirtless and breathless after a small make out session.

“I love you Go.” Spark whispered, kissing down the tanned males neck, sucking a small hickey into the skin to show the whole he’s taken.

“I love you too Spark.” Go whispered, gasping at Sparks soft lips. Seriously, a man’s lips shouldn’t be that soft.

“So, I can explore, right?” He asked, looking up at him with innocent and excited eyes.

“My body is yours bro!” Spark said, nodding.

Go couldn’t stop himself from the automatic eyeroll from occurring. When Spark said cheesy shit like that, he just couldn’t help it. Endearing, but cheesy.

Slowly, Go brought his hands up to trace along Spark’s chest. The firmness of Spark’s pecs was something he loved about the man. They made freaking amazing pillows.

Not seeing any dismissal from his boyfriend, he let his hands roam around Sparks body. There wasn’t an ounce of fat on the man. Every movement all he felt was hard muscle underneath firm skin. It was too alluring for Go.

Around his shoulders, down his sides, and up the hard plane of Spark’s abs, lust flooded Go’s system. There was something so alluring about running his hands over hard muscle that got Go hard.

“Fuck Spark… You’re jacked…” Go muttered quietly as he ran his hands up and down Spark’s abs.

“You wanna see jacked?” Spark asked, raising his right arm and flexing his bicep.

Okay, so having Go explore his body was hotter than he thought it was.

Scratch that…

It was the hottest thing he ever saw. The way Go appreciated every muscle, touching them and massaging them. And the look in his eyes. Pure lust was dripping as he took in every inch of his shirtless boyfriend.

“Wow…” Spark breathed out, letting his hands leave Spark’s chest to feel around the bulging muscle. So hard and dense. Squeezing a Geodude would have been softer. “Fuck Spark…” Go breathed out, leaning in and kissing the swelled muscle.

Spark’s heart lunged at the kiss. He was so not used to this level of contact and appreciation.

Go’s lip’s traced down the defined corded lines of muscle, to his shoulder. Spark instinctively raised his arms allowing Go more space.

“Spark…” Go said, kissing the curve of Spark’s pit, his natural musk turning him on to no end. Kissing down and across Spark’s chest, he pulled away and start rubbing the muscle again, accidently running over a nipple causing Spark to gasp.

“Like that?” Go breathed out, teasing it again to make Spark moan softly.

“Oh ya… Sensitive.” Spark whispers.

Gently chuckling, Go leaned down and gave it a firm lick sending Spark into a gasp. “So cute” Go whispered, licking it again before sucking it, making sure to tease the other as well.

“Shit Go, keep that up and I’ll be gone.” Spark whispered, forcing his boyfriend away.

Go chuckled and let his hands roam again. Spark was just so amazing for letting him do this. He just had to show his appreciation. Fingers tracing the seam of his black skinny jeans, Go kneeled and unbuttoned them, slowly pulling them down, revealing a hard erection hidden by a very tight pair of boxer briefs.

“Someone’s happy to see me.” Go said as Spark stepped out of the jeans.

“Little Spark is always happy to see you.”

Go couldn’t help but laugh and nuzzle Spark’s clothed erection. “There is nothing little about you Spark.” He said, moving his hands up his well-defined calves and thighs to grip the underwear and teasingly pull them down until his hard on flew up and smacked him in the face.

“Nothing small at all.”

Wrapping his hand around Spark’s dick, he slowly stroked it. Spark was insanely thick. Go could still remember the feel of it inside him – how well it had stretched him.

Go smirked, leaning up and nuzzling the length before licking a long strip from Spark’s balls to the tip, taking it into his mouth and giving it a gentle suck. Oral had never been his forte, only giving one other time before, but Spark had enjoyed it none the less.

“Mmmmm shit, Go.” Spark hummed, lacing a hand through his boyfriend’s hair.

Go sucked and lick as much as he could, making sure to keep a steady rhythm, but Spark drug him up before he could really get into it.

“Can’t let you have all the fun can I?” Spark asked, lust clouding his eyes. He let Go explore him, not it was time to explore Go. And he had a destination in mind.

Spark gripped his boyfriend’s hips, massaging with interest as he leaned in for a kiss. The salty taste of pre-cum was in Go’s mouth, and mixed with his natural taste, was the most potent aphrodisiac that Spark could encounter.

Slowly, Spark moved and unbuttoned Go’s pant’s dropping them and his underwear in one go. He wasn’t a patient man. Especially with a boner.

“Let’s take this to the bed Spark.” Go whispered, leaning to nibble on his ear.

Go moved out of Spark’s way and laid on the bed, his boyfriend moving to lay on them. Their hard dicks rubbing each other causing the oh so delicious friction they had wanted.

“I don’t know how much longer I can wait Spark.” Go confessed. He needed to have Spark soon or else he would go insane.

Nodding, Spark reached for the lube he left out and quickly poured some on his fingers.

“Legs up.” Spark ordered and licked his lips once he saw Go’s pert ass spread eagle.

Slowly and softly, he rubbed Go’s entrance, letting the man get used to the feel before pushing a finger in past the tight ring of muscle.

“Still tight.” Spark whispered as he worked his boyfriend open.

Slowly and carefully, enough so three fingers could enter easily. He didn’t want to hurt Go in anyway. Peppering kisses and gentle touches made Go needy and demanding.

Who was Spark to deny his sexy boyfriend?

Lubing himself up thoroughly, he lined himself up and with a nod from Go, gently pushed in. Even with all the stretching, Go’s ass was insanely tight. The brunet liked to joke it was from all the running they did. Whatever the reason, Spark wasn’t complaining as the hot tightness squeezed his cock.

“Mmmm fuck! Big!” Go gasped as Spark pressed forward, bottoming out balls deep.

“So tight. You’re amazing Go.” Spark whispered, letting Go get used to his size. He wished he was a bit longer like Go was, but who cared. So long as Go was happy with his dick, so was he.

Pulling out was just as hard as pushing in, Go’s body couldn’t decide what he wanted to do. Slowly setting a pace, Go’s moans started getting louder as his arms circled Spark’s body, nails digging into his skin.

“You’re so fucking big!” Go cried and gasped, back arching as Spark started thrusting faster.

“I don’t think I can hold on.” Spark said as he leaned back on his haunches and gripped Go’s hips before thrusting in hard.

“FUCK!” Go arched, his prostate being hit dead on. “Don’t you fucking stop Spark!” He cried out as the blond started thrusting harder and more direct, keen on hitting that same spot over and over again.

“Ahhh ahhh Gods… Mmmm Sparks shit! Oh god!” Go cried, his back perpetually arching as each thrust show electric through his skin. Spark knew just where to thrust and it felt amazing.

The coils in his stomach were tightening, his cock bobbed and bounced. Grasping it, Go started jerking off to Spark’s rough pace.

“Ahhhh gonna cum! Fuck Spark, I’m gonna cum!” Go cried out, the coils tightening more and more until he couldn’t hold it. Hot ribbons of cum shot from his cock, coating his and Spark’s abs and pooling on his stomach.

“Shit Go!” Spark gasped, watching his boyfriend cum. It was the most erotic scene of his life.

Not wanting to stop now, Spark’s pace picked up and pounded harder and harder. He was so close and he only needed a little more.

“FUCK ME SPARK!” Go cried, body shivering with over stimulation, his hole tightening as if trying to milk Spark’s cock.

“FUCK!” Spark screamed, thrusting in deep and cumming inside Go. Scalding hot cum flooded Go’s ass as Spark thrust in, shooting more and more until he collapsed, still inside Go’s ass.

“Holy fuck…” Spark breathed, panting just as hard as Go.

Words and thoughts escaped the brunet. Any coherent thought was sucked up into one word.

Fuck.

“Spark… Full… Wow…” Go muttered, as his thoughts slowly came back.

Spark was faring better off, pushing himself up he leaned down to kiss his boyfriend back into reality.

Go’s thoughts slowly came back to him – the warm feeling of Spark’s cock and cum still in his ass sent him into a pleasant grin.

“You were amazing.” Go said shift, and leaning up for a kiss.

“You’re the amazing one. Shit I’ve never seen something so hot before.” Spark said, just thinking about Go cumming made his body tingle.

Go chuckled before gasping and moaning.

“Are you fucking getting hard inside my ass?!” Go gasped, feeling Spark’s cock swelling back to hardness, traveling deeper inside him.

“I’ve always been told I’ve been too energetic for my own good. It applies to more than just Pokémon you know” Spark grinned widely and leaned down to kiss his about to be thoroughly fucked boyfriend.

‘What have I gotten myself into?’ Go wondered, but despite the now hard cock in his ass, he wouldn’t change anything about Spark or them for the world.

He was perfectly happy, just as they were.


End file.
